


3E 384, 14th Rain's Hand

by Saquira



Series: The MoT Elder Scrolls 'verse [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gust of wind came in through the door when it was opened, and caused the page of the ledger to change. The man who'd opened the door paused briefly to return the book to its former state, and then he moved further into the library in search of its keeper. He found her at one of the shelves in the back, on her toes trying to return some books that had been turned in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3E 384, 14th Rain's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 29th, 2012 on chorrol.com.

Due to their nature, the mystic Archives were never lit with the ordinary oil lamps or candles. During the days when the sun shone, an old construction of glass and diamond held the place well lit by dispersing its rays around the rooms. And during the night, welkynd stones and other magically infused stones served the same purpose, to give enough light to read in. A ledger lay on a lectern near the door, in which people wrote down the title of whatever book they'd chosen to borrow. Tar-Meena was the name of the Mystic Archives keeper. She had held the post for three years, and were expected to hold it for many others yet.  
  
A gust of wind came in through the door when it was opened, and caused the page of the ledger to change. The man who'd opened the door paused briefly to return the book to its former state, and then he moved further into the library in search of its keeper. He found her at one of the shelves in the back, on her toes trying to return some books that had been turned in.  
  
"Would you like some help with that?" the man asked with a smile, and the female argonian turned back when she heard his voice.  
  
"Oh, it's you." She sighed, but stopped reaching for the top shelf, and handed him the book. "Very well. There are another couple of copies with that title on the upper shelf, put it next to them," Tar-Meena said and moved over to the box by the side of the shelf, in which more books were laying. The man took a look at the title of the book in his hand, De Rerum Dirennis, and reached up and placed it next to it's twin.  
  
"So, Sorcalin, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the woman asked as the two of them moved amongst the shelves and sorted the books in the box. No expression was on her face that could ever convince anyone that it was a pleasure for her to meet him. He did not pay attention to this however, but spoke as if though they were two old friends.  
  
"Something have happened for which I never planned, and I do not know how to handle it," he sighed as he spoke, and Tar-Meena rolled her eyes.  
  
"When does anything ever go against you plans?" she asked sarcastically and turned her eyes to him. What she found on his face shocked her so profoundly that it took a moment for her to speak. "Sheogorath beat me senseless, you're in love!" She gaped at him.  
  
"I am not at all familiar with the subject, but yes, I believe I am. And I do not know what to do," he answered as the argonian put a hand to her head and seated herself in the chair that stood just behind her.  
  
"What daedra would be so senseless as to put that curse upon a woman," she murmured beneath her breath. "Mara save us all."  
  
"Please, give me some advice," the elf said, looking down on her pleadingly, completely ignoring the words that most would see as an insult.  
  
"Leave the girl alone, that is all I can advice you to do. We both know what have come of the people who've earned your affection in the past. If she has another suitor, then let him have her. He would have to be a murderer not to deserve her more than you," Tar-Meena said and looked up at him again, sadness pouring out of every part of her face.  
  
"I cannot do that, I do not know how. She is like a breath of fresh air in the middle of summer, how could I not pursue her?" his eyes met the floor when he spoke, then he sighed as he met Tar-Meena's gaze again.  
  
"Then tell her what you are so that she can run herself," the woman said with a hard look. The elf made to speak, but she silenced him with a raised hand. "No, I will not hear any more of the matter. What happens to the girl is on your head, and your head only. It is by the arch-magi's courtesy that you are even standing here, do not make me ask her to revoke that permission." Tar-Meena stood, and moved away from him to replace the last of the books.  
  
Sorcalin looked after her, but did not question the woman, for he respected her more than most mages he'd ever met. Sighing once again, he steered his feet to the door and escaped into the hustle that was the Arcane University.


End file.
